The invention relates to a device with a bone milling cutter for applying medical, especially dental handpieces, for example angle pieces.
It has been usual until now when setting the dental implant to separate the mucosa surgically from the jaw bone and to split the periosteum. Thereafter, the implant is inserted into the bone according to manufacturer's directions. The surgical wound is subsequently closed by placing several stitches. Such a procedure has the disadvantage that the mucosa, that is, the gingiva, is traumatically penetrated so that the patient can also suffer from pain in the wound for a long time after the work has been concluded.